The Girls Next Door
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Bailey didn't expect Greg to be her friend but now who knows. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW it could be a nice fanfic
1. The Meet

**Hey everyone please don't make fun of my 1st fanfic I'm new at this so ****NO FLAMES!**

**Thanks and enjoy**

**-Blue**

Chapter 1

Bailey's POV

I woke up with a start I heard Sofia (my bffl) yelling at the top of her lungs

"We're here we're here we're here!"

"Ugh thanks for the wakeup call."

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I'm just excited that's all. It's kind of my first time moving somewhere else."

"Same here Sofs. Hey after we're done wanna go check out the neighborhood?"

"Yeah I want to see if this neighborhoods decent."

Sofia and I waited as my mom unlocked the door. The house looked fantastic, if I say so myself. It had that new house smell to it. My dad immediately asked the movers

"Hey can you guys hurry up with the t.v. so I can watch the Carolina and Clemson game."

Honestly I'm worried about my dad with him, his football, and his USC.

Sofia and I decided to run upstairs to pick which room we wanted. We found a blue and pink room. In between those two rooms was a door that connected both of them.

"Sweet I want the blue one!" I said. since you know I love blue.

"I want the pink one!" said Sofia since she loves pink.

After we finished unpacking I changed into a cute Capri shorts, navy blue converse, and a black and white cardigan with a red cami underneath and a blue blazer on top of my cardigan even though it was summer. I also put my shoulder length chocolate brown wavy hair down. I noticed I still had my glasses on from when I was reading in the car. So I decided to let my dark brown eyes see the world.

"Come on Sofs let's go check out the neighborhood I've been waiting for an hour hurry up!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"Alright don't get your honey in a bun! Shesh!"

God who spit in her cereal! Oh well. So we walked and stopped when Sofia and I saw a cute guy around my age running around in his yard and being chased by what looked like his older brother who looked around a year or 2 older than Sofia

"I am so going to kill you Greg!" said the guy who looked like Greg's older brother

"I swear I didn't put that magazine in your book bag Rodrick!" said Greg

"Then who did twerp?" asked Rodrick

As Rodrick said that Greg looked at me in a really cute way with his brown eyes. Bingo I had the best idea to get Greg to date me but I might not work. The first he did was wave and ogle at me which I didn't mind since he was cute.

Greg's POV

"Hey um my name is Bailey and I was wondering if you guys can show us around?" asked Bailey blushing

I was in shellshock. She was drop dead gorgeous with those Cupid bow lips, chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. She could've beaten Holly Hills in a beauty contest anyday.

"Greg snap out of it!" said Rodrick

"Huh oh um sure"

"Is the other chick going?"

"Sure Sofia can come once she wakes up from la la land. YO SOFIA WAKEUP!" Bailey yelled at the top of her lungs

"Yeah of course I will" said Sofia with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at Rodrick.

Eww who would want to date Rodrick but I can see that he's diggin Sofia and Sofia's diggin him. I wonder if Bailey likes me. I think I'm going to ask her out tonight. I hope she says yes.


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Hey ladies and germs love this story well here's more and please review! Oh and if you're a girl fan of PJO then you'll probably like the one I am currently writing write now. Please review and thanks! *80) dB)**

**-B**

Chapter 2

Sofia's POV

Oh my gawd when I first saw Rodrick Heffley I almost died! And I thought Taylor Launter was hot! A women and a man who looked like Rodrick and Greg's parents walked out with a little kid that was probably 2 years old and said

"Rodrick Heffley you left your underwear on the dinner table once again! So go pick it up before we ground you!" said the mom and dad in unison

I snickered to myself when she said that. I mean who put's there boxers on the dinner table? apparently Rodrick that's who! Ha!

"Bubby!" said the little 2 year old pointing at Greg.

Bailey and I laughed to ourselves.

"Mom tell Manny to stop calling me that!" said Greg

"He just wants to show how much he loves you!" said their mom

"Oh Rodrick and Greg who are your lady friends?" said their mom

"Hi my names Sofia Maxwell and this is my best friend Bailey Garrett. You must be Rodrick and Greg's parent's." I said in my best cheery voice. Which I hate using.

"You must be the new neighbors!" said

"Yeah this neighborhood is so different from where we're from Bailey's parents thinks so too"

"Oh I was wondering if we could have dinner at your house tonight?"

"Sure my parents would love to have ya'll over!" said Bailey

This night is going to be interesting.

Rodrick's POV

Ok first off Sofia is smoking hot! So I couldn't miss the opportunity to go to her house and win her over. I already had my plan into action. I can already tell this night is going to be interesting and exciting. I think I'm going to try and kiss her.


	3. It's Just Dinner Right?

**Hey i just want to say sorry i haven't uploaded a Chapter since i have school and its been keeping me down and tired. I would also like to thank xxxMissxxCassix who inspired me to write another chapter! Enjoy fanficers! Oh and one last thing I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Baily's POV

I put on the blue and white dress on that had the stripes going down downward with my navy blue converse. Hey don't blaim me for sticking to my tom-boy side. Who said i can't wear converse with my dress!

When i went to go straightin' my hair i felt a little sick like i was going to throw up. So i ran to the bathroom to take a breather. I then decided that i felt alright when i saw Sofia come out of her room.

"You alright lovey? You look a little green."

"Yeah it's just I'm nervous that Greg won't like me."

"He does! He drools and stares at you everytime he see's you"

I want her to be right.

So anyways i put on some mascara and some lip gloss for Greg. His eyes always put me in a trance.

*Flashback*

"So where did did you live before you came here?"

"I used to live in South Carolina with Sof's and my family."

Honestly I kind of missed South Carolina. I currently had a boyfriend but i might break up with him for Greg.

"Do you miss South Carolina?"

"Yes and no S.C. has it's ups and downs."

"Um yeah but I'm going to break up with him as soon as I get home."

"I think now would be a good time to break up with him."

"Um okay I'll do that right now I just need to send him a text message saying that."

I took out my phone and texted with a happy expression on my face.

"Oh and I was wondering if i could have your number for you know to talk and stuff?" Greg said with a confident smile.

"Sure."

*End of Flashback*

Then someone rang the doorbell and Sofia and i yelled:

"We'll get it mom!"

As we opened the door, the Heffley's said (well mostly Mr. and Mrs. Heffley)

"Hello Bailey and Sofia!"

"Hey everyone would you like to come in?" I said.

"Sure we would love to!"said

When Greg walked passed me his hand brushed against mine. He smiles and me and i smile back at him.

"Hey do you want to go outside and wait for the ffod to be down?" i asked in my nice voice.

"Sure that would be great!"

So we're here on the two-people swing(i don't know what it's called) talking and flirting. I bring my hand close to his, and I hope if he holds my hand.

Greg's POV

So Bailey and i are out in her backyard on her swing swinging and flirting when she brings her hand close to mine and she looks up at me. So i take her hand and hold it. This must sound really corny. Then i scoot close to her. She puts her head on my shoulder. I was about to ask her something when i heard a rustling sound.

"What was that?"

Bailey and I turned around to see nothing behind us.

"Bailey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she said giggling.

"Then can I ask you two questions?"

"Ask away!"

"Um do you by any chance want to go out to see a movie with me or something? I asked blushing.

"I thought you would never ask."

So with that she leaned into my chest and i did the one thing that popped into my mind. I kissed her. When she pulled back she had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry if yo-"

She grabbed my shoulders and kissed me this time i was the one surprised. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight looking like a lake shimmering off the moon.

"Wasn't expecting that from you." said Bailey

I put my arm around. She looked so beautiful. I don't care about anything right now, I'm just happy we will be together. Finally she broke the silence.

"I wonder what Sofia and Rodrick are doing?"

I started thinking the same thing. Where are Rodrick and Sofia?


	4. Um Did I See That Right?

**Hey fanfickers! I've decided to write 2 chapters just for YOU! Since I'm so happy? Why, you ask? Well it's because i saw The Hunger Games yesterday and it was awesome! Everytime i see Josh Hutcherson i lose my breath. Josh makes my heart Peeta-Patter. If you didn't notice I'm on Team Peeta! Haha anyways here's what you came for Chapters 4+5! Oh and I'm doing a contest for who can identify the song that's in this chapter. There's going to be another one soon as soon as John quits bugging me and an annoying boyluster backstabber Brooklyn quits stealing the guys i like.**

Chapter 4

Sofia's POV

I never thought Rodrick Heffley would ever be in her house. Let alone her room. We are in my room listening to me play a song by a band I've never heard off but they sound decent. Rodrick kept nodding his head to the beat. When the song finished he started talking.

"I didn't know you played drums."

"Yeah well I'm a little rusty."

"Ha your not a rusty drummer you play like you've been playing for years!'

"Maybe i have. Maybe i haven't."

He kept looking at me with a smirk.

"I have an idea."

"I feel like it's a bad idea."

"It's not. Trust me."

Oh god.

"Sing."

"What?"

"Just sing a song. Just a random song.

"Um okay."

I wanted to sing my favorite song in the world okay maybe second favorite song.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

I finished the song and he looked astonished.

"Wow you sing like an angel!"

"Thanks I think. Yeah and i used to be in a band but then we moved."

"Oh what was the name of your old band?"

"Burnout."

"Oh my band name is Loded Diper."

That name was so funny i almost bursted out i laughing. I wonder if he got that idea from Manny. Eww gross! Then i exploded laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah lot's of people laugh at the name but one day our band will be famous. It's also funny considering i got the idea from Manny."

"That's what I thought!"

Rodrick looked at me with those loving eyes and we looked at each other for a while. Then he leans in to kiss me.

"Dinner's ready kids and Sofia honey" Rodrick backed away when he heard my name."can you find Bailey and Greg I can't seem to find them anywhere?"

Rodick's POV

I can't believe i almost kissed her. I almost did but then her mom had to interupt our moment.

Sofia and I went to got find Bailey and Greg until we found them in the backyard talking to each other and holding hands. Stuff 'friends' wouldn't do. I put my arm on a pole and leaned. My arm slipped and i fell to the ground.

"Ouch" i said softly

"Rodrick are you okay?" asked Sofia.

"What was that?" said Bailey

Uh oh i better think fast. I hide near a bush.

They both shrugged it off and turned back around.

"Bailey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she said giggling.

"Then can I ask you two questions?"

"Ask away!"

"Um do you by any chance want to go out to see a movie with me or something? Greg asked blushing.

"I thought you would never ask."

She leaned into his chest. He kissed her. When she pulled back she had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry if yo-"

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him this time he looked very surprised. Her eyes twinkled.

"Wasn't expecting that from you." said Bailey

He put his arm around her. Finally she broke the silence.

"I wonder what Sofia and Rodrick are doing?"

"Huh i don't kno-"

"Yo guys dinner's ready!"

I can't believe they're dating! I'm so shellshocked right know.


	5. At School

**Hey ladies and gents! I'm so happy writing another chapter in one day since my dumb computer didn't work yesterday. Well I'm still waiting for someone to answer my question. Here's the question again:** **What is the name of the song Sofia sang in chapter 4? R&R luv y'all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Bailey's POV

I am so happy that Greg is my boyfriend even before school started! I think we're gonna be in the same class. I hope we are. When we were eating dinner everyone was so silent except for our parents. Greg and i kept shooting each other flirty looks while holding hands under the table.

"So what do you as Carol?" asked

"I work as a nurse and Jim here works as a docter. What about you Susan?" asked my mom

Bailey's Dad POV

I am starving to death! when are they going to finish blabbing?

Greg's POV

I am so stoked to tell Rowley about my first and new girlfriend and I think I am happy to go back to school. I just hope Bryce Anderson doesn't notice Bailey and talks to her. Anywho I am back at the house when Rodrick walks into my bedroom nonchalantly.

"I hear you got a new girlfriend." Rodrick said with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know about unle-" I got cut off by Rodrick.

"Sofs and I overheard your love fest with Bailey and it was pretty hard core kissing _**(in chapter 3 its supposed to be 'hardcore kissing' but i thought there was going to be a kid that's not supposed to know about how to hardcore kiss like tonsil hockey so yeah onward with the**__**story)**_I thought you were gonna swallow swallow her face!"

"You *beep* *beep* *beep*"

Ugh it was just a dream good.

"Greg honey time to go to school!" called out my mom.

God the weekend flew by fast and it was the best week of my life. The thing is what if she thinks I'm a loser? Then I'll be toast. Hmm let's see what happens then if it goes good then Ill keep doing a good job.

*At School*

I got out of Rodrick's van. Then he sped off to his school. I waited for Bailey near the courtyard. Then i saw Bailey get out of of her car wearing dark skinny jeans, a blue a Hurley jacket, a blue and white see through shirt with a blue floral shirt underneath, and blue converse. Her hair had a small french then regular braid on the left side of her head. She waved bye to Sofia. Bailey seemed to be looking for something. She looked my way then came towards me. She looked really happy.

"Hey Bailey."

"Hey Greg. Do you wanna walk to homeroom together?"

"Sure."

We intertwined our hands together. We walked about 10 paces then she said something.

"Shot! I forgot I have to go to the office because they want me to get to know the school better. See ya in homeroom."

She kissed me on the lips with her hand at the back of my head. She pulled back and then walked off in the direction of the office. My stomach fluttered. I don't want her to crash into Bryce Anderson or else she'll break up with me and go out with Bryce.


	6. Guys What Can You Do about them?

**Hey everyone! I just finished watching the K.C.A.'s and my huge celebrity crush made an appearance! Be the 1st to guess who my hubby is and you'll be the star of your own fanfic of your choice (hint:he is from a really popular movie that just came out). PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Rodrick's POV

I got out of the van and I saw Sofia standing on the sidewalk. I think she needs a scare. I walk as softly as possible so she doesn't notice me. I grab her shoulder's and i yell "Boo!" She screamed really loud that everyone in the courtyard could hear her scream.

"God Rodrick! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Hey it's what I do."

She shoves me away.

"So who's class are you in? I wanna scare you during class when you don't notice and when your acting like a perfect angel." I say with a smirk on my face. The truth is I really want Sofia to forget what happened between me and her from the other day.

"I'm in 's class and don't ever scare me again." She says with a smirk. I look at her and observe her. She is so beautiful but I can't tell her that! That would be a stupid idea right?

"Okay well I have to go catch up with the band. So... see ya." I run as fast as I could to where my band was standing. I got kind of nervous but i didn't want to show it to her. That kiss would have been my first kiss. God I gotta stop thinking about that. Right now we're in the friend zone, not in the girlfriend and boyfriend zone.

"Dude you alright?" asks Johnny.

Ah. Johnny Boy here has a lot to learn since he's new to the band and stuff. He doesn't even have a clue that I'm crushing on the girl that I've known since kindergarten. _**In the last chapter it talks about how Bryce knew Bailey. Well Sofia and Bailey used to live here but they never met Rodrick and Greg in person. They've only seen each other a couple of times then Bailey's family moved, Sofia's parent's died so she had to live with Bailey's family but then Bailey's mom and dad decided to move again to where they originally were. I hope that summed it up for you. On with the**_** story!**

"Sure I guess." I just shrug it off.

There's the bell for our jail cells or as teacher's call it 'classrooms'.

Sofia's POV

The school bell rang so I went to the office. As I am walking to the office I see a familiar guy that's name who was on the tip of my tongue. I just act like I don't know him.

"Hey beautiful. What's your name?"

"Not gonna tell you." I walk as fast as I could. I remember this jerk now.

"Feisty and hot. Just how I remember you."

"Go f**k a cactus Brandon." I leave Brandon with a surprised look on his face. I walk into the office to get a tour from one of the honor students.

"Your guide will be here in just a second Sofia." says the secretary.

God I hate waiting for people who are late. Brandon walks into the room and goes up to the secretary. Then he walks up to me.

"What do you want perv?"

"I am your guide for today. Shall we?" He really wants me to walk around with him, holding his hand? No way in hell would I hold his hand ever again!

"Fine let's just get this over with." Now I'm so pissed. No. I am beyond pissed. I'm extremely pissed. This dimbo wants me to walk around with him while I hold his frigging hand. This is going to be a while.


	7. The Most Unexpecting Thing at School

**Sup people who are on fanfiction right now as we speak! I was wondering why do people have to be so racist about stars in movies? I read it on that people were being racist on Twitter with Amandla Stenberg by saying she was too black? Come on people it's just a movie and it was clear in the book. The book said she was dark skinned. Think people. Use your noggin. Plus they called Jennifer Lawerence "fat". She's not fat! People need to not use too much consturctive criticism. I can't believe we breath the same air as the people who were making the mean comments. Anyways here's chapter too. (I just had to let all that out since there are guy racists at my school and I know how they feel.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Bailey's POV  
><strong> The school is so big, it could pass for maze! I'm really lost right now. I don't know where the heck this frigging office is! Ugh might as well ask someone for directions. Darn it there's no one in the hall way I'll just have to text Greg.

"You look a little lost. Do you need any help?" a voice behind me says. I am so startled I jump. I look where the voice was coming from. He looked like my age (13) who had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He is so cute. Wait I can't think that I'm dating Greg. But this guy did look familiar to me in some sort.

"Sort of. Do you now where the office is?"

"Yeah I'm heading there now."

We both start walking. He tries some cheesy pick up lines that are sort of old. They would work, but they're ANCIENT.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." I don't even now this guy's name let alone him know my name!

"You must've seen me around town or something."

"Yeah maybe."

We reach the office and I go up to the secretaries desk to see who my guide is. She gets up to go get a piece of paper that has my guides name on it. I see Bryce in the corner of my eye. He's sitting there with a smug expression on his face. I have a bad feeling about this. I have an idea! I'm going to ask Greg to be my guide instead of the person who was supposed to be my guide in the first place. I swing my bookbag off of my left shoulder so I can reach the tiniest pocket to get my phone. Aha! I got it all I have to do is text Greg! I send Greg a text message.

Bailey:Hey can you come down to the office I don't want a different guide I just want you to be here with me. Please come here for me.

I just hope he responds fast.

**Greg's POV**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the screen. The screen flashes and it says 1 New Text Message. I read it and it says

Bailey:Hey can you come down to the office I don't want a different guide I just want you to be here with me. Please come here for me.

I respond as soon as I get the text.

Greg:Okay I'm coming I'll just tell the teacher I have a bloody nose.

Bailey: Okay just hurry up Bryce has to be my guide.

I feel anger building up. I can't believe she met Bryce. I have an idea on how to get out of here. I'll just get a red sharpie and put it on a tissue. I get a blood red Sharpie out of my pouch and get a tissue.

"Mr. Benson can I go to the nurses office? My nose is bleeding really badly."

"Eh? I don't care. Just go away with your bloody nose!"

I start running to the door so I can finally see Bailey. I turn a corner, I then hear her beautiful voice with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Bryce I don't want to date you! I've only known you for 5 frigging minutes! You're nuts if you think I'll say yes."

She began to walk away but then Bryce grabbed her wrist. She yelped out in pain. I plucked up the courage to go up to Bryce.

"Let go of her or else."

Bryce laughed at what I just said like it was a joke. "Or else what?"

I never really thought of what I was going to do to him. I just want to be Bailey's knight in shining armor. So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I kicked him in the shin. Bryce yelled out in pain and released his grip from Bailey. I grabbed Bailey's hand and ran off with her at my side.

"Ow, you little twerp! I'll get back at you!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled back.  
>I'm just happy she's with me holding my hand. So when we arrive into the classroom, everyone stares at us. Whispers from everyone starts traveling across the room. Everyone's eyes are glued onto us and its kind of getting uncomfortable. Patty Ferrell gets up from her seat and goes up to Bailey.<p>

"Hi my names Patty Ferrell. I was wondering, are you dating Greg Heffley?"

"Yeah. Is there a prob with that?"

"No. It's just that, Greg's a wimp and you look like you would be popular and end up dating Bryce."

"Well its Bryce and I will never date."

Patty spun on her heels and walked away. I just hate Patty Ferrell. She needs to let go of what I did in kindergarten. Oh great here comes Holly.

"Hey my names Holly. Don't mind Patty she's just jealous of people who are dating, since she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Obviously she doesn't have one."

"Alright class take your seats!"

**Bryce's POV**

Okay so there's this smokin' hot chick in all my classes who turns out to be Greg's girlfriend. It's only been 4 periods and she's already popular! Oh my God. Now I remember her! She used to be my best friend with benefits (not the adult one! Just the teenager one!). But then we broke up because of Sally. Why did Sally have to kiss me! _**(I'll explain later how they really did break up to make things more clear.)**_I'll just say sorry then everything's going to be okay! I hope. Okay so this is how the note's going to go:

I am so sorry about this morning and about what happened in 5th grade (2 years ago). Can you please forgive me?

I kick Greg's chair to get his attention. He turns around to see me. He looks really pissed off.

"Hey Greg can you pass this note to Bailey?" I whisper.

Greg shakes his head and rips the note! That stupid idiot!

"WHY DID YOU RIP UP THAT NOTE? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BAILEY YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Bailey turned around and looked at me as if she just remembered what I did.

"Is there a problem back there Mr. Anderson?"

"No ma'am. Everything's peaches' and cream back here." I said sarcastically.

God now I'll just have to figure out how to say sorry to Bailey without Greg getting in the way.


	8. The Plan

_**Please read the following its important! Well kind of... Just read it!**_

**Hey Americans, Canadians, South Americans, South Carolinian's, Koreans, and other ans I missed! I'm back once more and happier than ever! Here's my new chapie! Oh and by the way there's this new story called Diary of a Wimpy Kid's Little Sister and its and awesome story if I say so myself. R&R! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

**Sofia's POV**

Well it's official, today's the crappiest first day of school. First I had to walk with Brandon who used to be my boyfriend but then cheated on me with Stacy Corbett the head cheerleader. Then I had to go through the whole new kid thing and let me just tell you it sucks but I did know some of the people here like my best friend Heather Hills. Anyways right now I'm in 4th period which is Algebra and algebra is so boring that it makes a peanut butter sandwich sitting out in the sun rotting with a fly on top sound really fun to watch. I look up at the clock. Damn it! It's only 12:45. I just want it to be 12:50 so I can get out of here to go spy on Greg and Bailey to see if they're keeping there "secret" relationship a secret at school. Rodrick interrupts me from my thoughts. He passes me note and motions me to open it. The note says:

_I was wondering if you would like to go to one of my band practices and after that do you want to go see a movie. But this isn't a date or anything it's just an apology for scaring you this morning. _

I wrote on the back of the note:

_Um sure but if this is a joke I swear Heffley..._

I handed the note to him and he started scribbling something down. When he finished he passed the note back to me and it said:

_It's not I swear and if it was I wouldn't have told you_

Huh. That's true he wouldn't have told me. I guess I could trust him. Right? I send him back the note saying:

_Okay fine I trust you but don't do anything stupid_

I give him back the note and he reads it. He stuffs the note in his pocket. Why did he do that? Does he have a crush on me or something? Wait why am I concerned if he has a crush on me? And is this a date? These question may never be know.

Thank god! I'm saved by the bell! Now it's time for lunch and I get to see if there so called secret relationship is still a secret. I immediately run out of the classroom and run outside to get into my car. I start the car up and try to get out of the parking lot but guess who shows up? Brandon Anderson. God will this guy take a hint!

"Where are you going beautiful?"

"Leave me alone Brandon." I hiss.

"Fine but I'll be back later."

"Whatever."

I drive towards Westmore Middle School and try to be discreet while driving into the parking lot. Luckily they're at lunch right now. Aha! I see them in the courtyard sitting on the grass holding hands and laughing. I hear something rustle in the backseat. I turn around and I scream.

"God Rodrick! You scared the hell out of me again!"

Rodrick started laughing and then had his signature smirk on his face.

"Because I wanted to see what you were up to and always remember to lock your door."

"Got it." I wish he didn't know what I was doing.

Rodrick climbs up to the passenger seat and gets comfortable.

"Let me guess, you're here to spy on Bailey and Greg right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well because I know how to read a girls mind." He says in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Okay then what am I thinking of right now?"

"Oh um pie?"

I make the sound of a buzzer of when someone gets something wrong. "Nope I was thinking of else."

The truth is I was thinking about Rodrick and I thought he would get it right and he would now the huge crush I have on him. I'm guessing Rodrick saw the expression on my face because he had a devilish grin on his face.

"I know what you're thinking about now."

"If you know then what is it?"

"You're thinking about me."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! You totally dig me. But that's alright because I dig you too."

"No I don't an- you what me?" I was so confused. Did I hear that correctly?

"Nothing."He darted his eyes to the floor and then the to the car next to us.

"Liar I heard you and you said you like me."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

There was an uncomfortable silence. I start looking at Bailey and Greg they look like they're having a good time, unlike us because I don't know if I should tell him or not.

**Rodrick's POV**

I can't believe I told Sofia I like her! I have a feeling she likes me too but she's denying it. Sofia mutters something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said I like you too." She says it louder this time. I'm in shock and I don't know what to do. Should I ask her out or what? God my life's a wreck.

"Do you want to go out?"

I look at her and she looks like she's thinking about it.

"Sure. Just promise not to scare me." She socks me in the arm which hurts a lot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to do it that hard."

"It's alright."

"Hey I have an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"Okay so you know how Bailey and Greg hid there relationship from us? Well what if we be not so discreet about it but not tell them. Then they'll have to tell us the truth."

I think about it for a second. That does sound like a good plan. I could torture Greg while doing it.

"Okay that sounds like a good plan. So how are we going to start it off?"

"I'll think about it."


	9. Incidents and Accidents

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while! I owe you guys some Chappies! So here it is...Drum Roll Please! (Drum roll noise) Chapter 9 of The Girls Next Door! Enjoy R&R! :3  
><strong>

**P.S. I'm playing for travel ball (softball) and we practice hard-core and I'm always busy with other fanfics, going to One Direction concert :D, sleepovers and parties! So I might not update as much and once again Sorry for ditching this story! I had MAJOR writers block for all my stories especially this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**

**Bailey's POV  
><strong>

"You ready to go?" I ask Greg as he loops my arm through mine. Greg and I are supposed to be going on a date tonight to Yobe, a frozen yogurt place. Neither of us wanted Sofia or Rodrick to drive so we asked one of Sofia's friends to drive us and, she said yes.

"Yeah." We both walk out the door and we both get into Sofia's car. Automatically, guess who I spot in the passengers seat?

"Hey, guys. Where are you going? On a date perhaps?" Rodrick says as he shows his smirk. I wonder what Rodrick did to poor Mindy.

I look over at the drivers seat and I see that the seat is occupied by another person I wasn't expecting.

"We're waiting just going to go study at B&N's to study, that's all." I say as I turn and face Sofia.

"Likely story." Sofia opens her door and comes over to my side to open the red car door. I get dragged out of the car; falling onto the pavement, I brush my knees to find a huge scratch below my knee. I brush off the rocks off of my light blue shorts. I look to see if my shirts still fine; I'm wearing an blue Smocked Knit Tank, with light blue shorts and clear Converse.

"Sorry, you okay?" I shot Sofia a death glare.

"Sure," I get up from the ground, wondering what Rodrick did to Greg. "What happened to Greg and Rodrick?"

Sofia and I look around the car to find no Greg or Rodrick in sight. I let out a huge sigh, filling the silence.

"Not so sure. I think Rodrick went to go talk to Greg." Sofia says as we both walk back to the house. "What were you and Greg really trying to do? I'm just curious."

I look up at her, trying to think and look for an excuse. "We wanted to go study for a test, so we were about to in the car."

Sofia eyes me suspiciously. I walk into the door of the house and run up to my room lightening fast, so Sofia wouldn't catch up to me.

As I get to my room I flop on my blue dotted bed and whip my phone out.

(Bailey: _italics, _Greg: **Bold) **

_Are our plans still on for 2nite? _I text Greg. A few minutes pass by and he texts back.

**Yea, c you in a few minutes at my house. I mite b l8 b/c of Rodrick.** I read Greg's text and I change into different clothes just in case if we have different plans.

I change into white skinny jeans, black Toms, and a Cropped black simple shirt. I once again flop back onto my bed, until I get an idea.

_I can just walk out to the balcony and try to jump on the tree that's right next to it. I can just climb down the tree. _

I open the balcony doors and I look at the tree, regretting to do this.

_Now or Never._

I climb onto the tree, holding onto my dear life. I look down and the tree stops at 13 feet. I think for an while, wondering if I should jump from the tree. I think for a second and I finally make my decision when I hear Sofia talking to me.

"Oh no you don't." Sofia says as she starts to climb down towards me. I start to think again and still reach to the same conclusion.

**Greg's POV **

"Where are you going?"

I turn around from the door to see my mom talking to me. "Nothing, just going on a walk by myself."

_Busted... _

"At night? It's not safe! If you are then-" My mom gets stopped by my dad walking up to us.

"Who's going on a walk by themselves?" My dad asks Mom and I.

_This is taking more time then I though. I already told Bailey I was going to be late! But not this late! _

I watch both of my parents talk, until they both turn to me. "Who are you going to go see?" My dad asks me.

"I was going to go study for a test with Bailey..."

_Please fall for it, please fall for it, please fall for it! _

My parents look at each other. "Oh okay, then I guess you can go..." My parents had a indescribable expression on there face. And that's how I left them.

I walk over to Bailey's house until Rowley stops me. "Hey Greg! I was wondering if you wanted to study for the test together! It would be fun."

_Doesn't Rowley know I'm going to have a date with Bailey? Ugh, sometimes I just want to... _

"Actually I was going to go on a date with Bailey. Maybe tomorrow." I say as I walk away from him.

I stop in my tracks after what Rowley just tells me. "Bailey? Oh I think she's busy. There were ambulances at her house. I even saw a that strecher thing and it had someone on it. Actually two people on it."

Oh my god... Bailey and Sofia probably got hurt! Or even worse... killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry I haven't updated in forever! I got into travel Softball a couple days ago and its exhausting! I didn't even get to go on Fanfiction for 3 days straight! I still need to update my other stories... Anyways! Do you think I should start putting songs on here or just leave it like it is? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

**P.S. I just started FictionPress so you can still look me up by the same name. oh and I have at least 1,000 views! It's awesome!  
><strong>


	10. A Joyride to the Hospital

**Hey everyone! So I'm in Jacksonville so I might not be able to update as fast as I can side I'm with my sister and an anon made me want to update...so you can give a Massive Thank You to the anon! Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**Bailey's POV**

I shrug my navy blue jacket and I race down the stairs with Sofia. We're both driving to the hospital to see if my parents are okay. Sofia and I were scared to death when we saw them on the ground.

_"Bailey! Call 911!" Sofia had screamed at me._

_I had looked for the phone and it seemed like years when I had final found the home phone. "911. What's your emergency?" _

_"M-m-my p-p-parents are h-hurt." I stutter into the phone. _

_There's a long pause before the woman speaks to me again. "Okay, and your location?"_

_"101 Surrey Dr." I say in a calm voice. _

_There's another pause before she seeks again. "Okay we are on our way." _

"Bailey!" Sofia says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I realize that I was staring off into space. "I-I-I" I utterly stutter.

Sofia's expression softens. "It's alright Bailey. Your parent's will be alright."

"Okay." is all I can manage to say. Both of us get out of the car and we walk into the hospital. "They're probably on the 3rd floor." I say as we both enter the hospital.

Sofia furrows her eyebrows and she looks at me. "How do you know?"

I look around trying to think of an excuse. "Oh because of my cousin. She always falls."

She just nods her and just goes with it.

The problem is when I was five, I used to get bullied and I would always come home with an injury. It hurt really badly but at least its all over.

When we reach the ICU, we ask the lady at the desk if we can see my parents yet. "Excuse me, but can we see Jim and Carol Jackson?" Sofia says in the nice tone.

The lady at the desk looks at the computer for a while until she finally responds. "Umm we can't give out the information unless you're 18."

Sofia kicks the chair thats next to the desk. "Damnit!" she mutters under her breath.

"Calm down young day or else we're going to have to ask you to leave." The woman at the desk says.

Sofia grabs my wrist and she drags me to the waiting room. I keep quiet just in case... "I can't believe them! I'm almost 18! Why does my frigging birthday have to be-" Sofia stops talking. A calm expression crosses her face. "My birthdays tomorrow Bails."

I look up at her strangely. "No your birthdays-" Realization comes over me. "Your right. Whoa all of these days are going by quick."

She smiles and relaxes from all of the stress. "So we get to know quicker; good night Bails."

Sofia puts her hands behind her head and she closes her eyes.

I sigh deeply and I take my phone out. _8 Missed Calls 5 Text Messages 3 Voicemails _flashed over my cell phone screen. I examine all of my missed calls and half of them are from Greg and the other half are from Holly. The times are around 10 or 11; the time the ambulances came to my house. I look at the time and its midnight.

My phone starts to ring again but this time I'm not picking up because I'm tired. I need a long nap before I wake up.

**Greg's POV **

"Hey, I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep. Peace!" Bailey's voice mail says cheerfully.

I look at Holly who looks terrible. It looks like she's been crying for hours. "She didn't pick up." I say sadly.

"Well let's go to the hospital. She might be there." Holly says as tears stream down her face.

Both of us get up from our spots and we go over to our bikes. "We might as well ride our bikes there since our parents won't let us go."

She shrugs and we both start to peddle. Holly's blonde hair flows in the wind and it makes he look more beautiful. What am I saying! I can't say this! "I under what happened to her." Holly whispers.

I just sigh and I keep riding my bike. The hospital was just a mile or two away from Bailey's house so it wasn't that far. The only problem was, the intersection. Iy's always bus so it won't give us enough time to cross.

Holly and I stopped right before the intersection. I'm thinking I'm the only one who's having second thoughts. "I don't think we should-"

But it was too late because Holly started going as fast as she could when the red light appeared. Holly grabbed my shirt and she started to drag me along with her. Which made things a little complicated. "Greg! Hurry up!" Holly commanded.

I tried to peddle as fast as I could. But Holly went faster than me. "Holly slow down!" I yelled.

Holly kept going as if she didn't hear me. I stop dead in my tracks to find Holly but she was too far ahead. I look around to just see trees and I can't see the intersection anymore. I think I'm lost.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how to make this chapter so here it is! Oh and I'm very busy lately so please understand! And you too anon! So I have to go update my other story and I have 4 hours to type it up. :(<strong>

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	11. A Very Annoyed Writer :

**Hey everyone! Guess what? I'm not going to write a chapter today! And you can thank it to that annoying anon that keeps reviewing my other story that I update everyday and he keeps saying "UPDATE NOW!" but guess what anon? I'm not going to update until you stop reviewing my other stories and annoying the crap out of me! Oh and saying bad words doesn'tn make you stronger. So I'm only going to give you a taste of what's going on in the next chapter or else Critics United is going to catch me. And anon, if you know 'big words' then why don't you know what Hiatus means? Look it up smarty! **

* * *

><p>I try to find Holly but it doesn't help the fact thatI'm surronded by trees. It kind of freaked me out considering its pure dark. Then I start to hear some rustling. "Hello?" I say loudly.<p>

More rustling.

I try to turn around but I come face to face with...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I just wrote... My fingers just went with the flow and typed it up! Oh and I'm going to update after that anon stops reviewing my other stories and annoying me! So thanks him! Bye you guys! Oh and don't review this chapter because I'm going to delete it in a few days!<strong>


	12. A sorta Chapter and a sorta AN:

Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I will after exams because I have'em on Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and then I'm off! I swear I will update once I get my IPad back! I just got to sneak on my laptop real quick (I got it taken away since I got a C on my report card :/ I seriously hate Pre-Al since we have to learn about High School; stuff in like 7th grade! FML) So since I'm adding this on to some other fanfics I'll have them all in one! So here are some previews!

The Girls Next Door:

"Greg? There you are! You went so far ahead of me that I thought I lost you!" I look at Holly with a confused look.

"What are you talking about you went ahead of me?"

Holly gives me an even stranger look. "No you passed me and your bike went out of control. I tried to catch up with you and I did. Are you sure your okay?"

I nod my head. I just felt really weird in the woods. Something felt familiar about it. And creepy. "Wait Holly?"

"Yes?"

"We're in the Devil Worshipper woods aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Just Around the Corner:<p>

Ally woke up from the noises that came from outside. "What is going on out there?" she mutters to herself.

Quietly, she gets up and walks out of her room and to the main door. She looks outside and she sees nothing. "Ugh well, I can't go back to sleep so I might as well walk around."

Ally walks over to the lamp post and wraps her arm it as she looks across the street at the Moon's house. "If only my mom didn't hate each other."

She grabbed out a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at the song she had just wrote about Dallas, her boyfriend. She just couldn't get her mind off of him.

Suddenly, the wind blew the paper out of her hands and onto the road. She scowled and went to go grab the piece of paper. Ally carefully walked to pick up the paper. Meanwhile, a person who didn't see Ally crashed into her.  
>The person got out of the car and looked at Ally. "Crap it."<p>

That driver was...

* * *

><p>Dork Meets Dork:(I'm only starting writing it again is because you guys kept requesting it so here it is!)<p>

I slowly turn around to find Zach walking up to me. "Hey Bailey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit later."  
>I look over at Brandon and he smiles at me. "I'd love to!"<p>

"Cool, I'll see you later then." He turns and walks away.

I look back at Brandon. "Okay so I didn't flirt with him but he asked me to hang later. Does that count?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure I guess so. Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Nikki real quick. I'll be right back."

Brandon walks away and leaves me alone in the hall. _I guess I should meet up with Mackenzie since she's making me_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I still have writer's block for Dork Meets Dork because I haven't updated in like forever so yeah It's gonna take me a while to get off of it but trust me it'll work out!) So I'll updall of my stories when Christmas break starts (for me its next thursday!) So I'll try to do that new fanfic that I was supposed to do again (What Does it Take) and I'll try to post How Does it Take but it doesn't help when I post the first chapter (it has nothing to do with Good Luck Charlie in the fuirst chapter!) and people report it just because they don't give me time to post the frigging second chapter! And people just randomly look at my story they'll be all like "I know I haven't read the New Girl Series but this has nothing to do with GLC" and I'll be all "IDGAF if you didn't read it yet! It's not my prob" Oh sorry for ranting : I'm just stressed from school and everything! Oh by the way there's this new account by this person who writes song fics and they write them anonymously because their afraid Critics United will catch'em. They're gonna start posting song fics soon (oh by the way I know them so thats how I know) Anywhooooo bye!**

**Read, Review, and Favorite are appreciated!  
><strong>

**:3  
><strong>

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
><strong>


End file.
